Owners of the World
by lov-com
Summary: AU: The P4, the elites of the elites, always walked down the hallways as if they ruled Kitslore Academy. And that's because they did. I wanted to keep away from their ruthless ways. But I failed. Soon, their leader was after me. Until that feeling of hate turned into the opposite. Funny, how your bully can turn into someone so important in your life. Inspired by Hana Yori Dango.
1. Make Way for the P4

Kitslore Academy.

Just by its name, you know it stands out. And just by looking at it, you know it's for the elite.

That November morning, I looked up at the building in front of me. Because of its Gothic style, it looked as if it'd been standing since the 12th century. It wasn't old, but it wasn't exactly new, either. Kitslore Academy had been founded in 1932 by the Starlings.

That was my first year in the academy, so I was still wondering how I'd ended up there. After climbing up a small set of stairs, I was walking through a pathway leading to the school's majestic entrance. The pathway was bordered by tall trees, and I could hear some birds chirping. But the desired peaceful feeling was overshadowed by none other than the Kitslore students.

Everywhere I looked, teenagers gossiped in their designer-accesorized uniforms. The fresh smell of nature was overpowered by expensive cologne, perfumes, and leather. Whispers, giggles, and snobby voices ringed in my ear.

"Look at my new Louis Vuitton bag," Sutton Montgomery drawled.

I gazed to my right. As usual, Sutton and her trio were sitting on a bench near the entrance. And like always, they were bragging about some brand new limited-edition and overly-priced product.

"It's limited edition, and it hasn't even come out to stores yet," the golden-haired girl continued.

Her friends, Laurel Hastings and Elizabeth Marin, cooed in admiration.

The gaze at my bag was inevitable. If I'd been back in my former school, it probably would've been the talk of many. After all, my parents had spent a lot of money on the Burberry bag. But in Kitslore, besides the fact that students somehow knew it was on sale, it was simply out-of-style and belonging to the scholarship kid.

I sighed in relief as I stepped inside. Even with my school blazer buttoned to the very last button, and a warm cotton tee under my uniform shirt, I couldn't stand the cold. On the contrary, the school's inside was warm and smelled like a mixture of clove and cinnamon. One of the only things I liked of the school.

"Woah!" someone breathed out.

A petite girl bumped into me, sending her things flying to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, helping the girl with some books.

The girl simply smiled shyly at me, her red hair obscuring her face from view. Her green eyes couldn't look at me in the face, and she was bright red. She looked quieter than I. Shy, even. And that was rare for students at Kitlore.

"I-it's okay," the girl stammered standing up straighter.

I smiled. "Are you new?"

The redhead nodded, her lips curling upwards. "I'm Sinead."

"And I'm Amy," I replied in a bright tone. The humbleness in her eyes certainly stood out from the snobby faces all around me. She was wearing the school uniform without any expensive accessory, and her bag didn't look like a limited-edition. Could it be that she wasn't a millionaire? I smiled, hopeful. "From what school are you from?"

Sinead bit her lower lip, shaking her head. "I previously attended a boarding school in Spain."

I noticed the diamond stretch bracelet that shone around her wrist, and then Chanel's logo on her bag. My smile faltered, realizing that she was another rich girl. But by the look about her, she was a nice person. "It must've been very nice."

"Have you been there?" she asked me, hopeful too.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "The farthest I've gone to is Canada."

She smiled. I could see that she understood the situation. "You must be the famous Amy Cahill then."

My eyes widened. "You've heard of me?"

She nodded. "When I first enrolled here, the principal mentioned you."

I heard the doors open. I didn't need to look to know who were making their way inside. I could see all of the students forming a circle around the entrance, whispering and giggling in excitement.

Sutton's trio materialized next to me. The tall girl was smirking, her arms crossed. She gazed at me. "You should go to the back. Only eye candy are allowed in front."

Elizabeth and Laurel snickered. I pressed my lips together, motioning Sinead to follow me. The last think I wanted in Kitslore was trouble. And even though sometimes I felt the urge to glare, snap back, or stand up for myself, I knew that I'd only bring problems for the scholarship kid. I'd lead a quiet school life for the two remaining years I had left.

"Is that... Ian Kabra?" Sinead gasped, her eyes sparkling at the four boys walking inside.

I nodded. "Known in here as the leader of the P4."

"P4?" Sinead inquired, gazing at me with confused eyes.

I nodded. "It's got to do with the fact that they all play polo and in total are four. If you want to lead a peaceful life here in Kitlore, then you better pay attention to what I'm going to say."

Sinead nodded.

"The one to the far right? With blonde hair and strongest body of all? That's Hamilton Holt," I began.

"Holt as in Holt Sports Enterprises?" Sinead asked, clearly surprised.

I nodded. "They sell world-famous sports gear, and his father won the gold medal in the Olympics for swimming. It's no wonder why Hamilton has already been scouted by six colleges, even though he just began his senior year."

Sinead nodded in agreement.

"The one to to far left, that's Jonah Wizard. You've definitely have to have heard of Wizard Beats," I continued, eyeing the African-American boy.

"Those hazel eyes are definitely his mother's," Sinead whispered.

"You've met him?" I asked, surprised.

"Not him, but his family. When I got a chance to see Bruno Mars in the recording studio, they were there," she explained.

I nodded nonchalantly. But inwardly, I was wondering what kind of rich this girl was.

I felt my heart flutter as I motioned at the other boy. "That's Jake Rosenbloom, the second-richest from the group. His parents own several museums around the globe."

"I've met Mr. Rosenbloom too," Sinead informed me. "He helped me with a History report back in Spain."

I nodded, my eyes lingering on Jake. I knew he was the exception of the group. Instead of being snobby or extravagant like the rest of his friends, he was mysterious and quiet. Whenever the P4 bullied someone, he was the only one who remained peaceful. He was never involved. And with his warm brown eyes, brown hair, and defined jaw, he was certainly the most handsome.

I willed my eyes to roll over to the cruel leader. "And that's Ian Kabra."

"Son of Vikram Kabra, practically the owner of the world," Sinead added, gazing at Ian. With his amber eyes, olive-colored skin, and jet-black hair, he was considered the most handsome one out of the group. He was also the richest, which added to the admiration from the rest of the students. And yes, he was nice-looking. But he had a heart of ice.

I ignored the sparkle of admiration in Sinead's eyes, and turned to look at her. "Don't mess with them, or talk badly about them. If you do... you'll find a red card in your locker."

Sinead frowned. "And what does that mean?"

"It means that you're officially their enemy. They'll bully you themselves, and turn the whole school against you until you leave," I replied. "They've never done it with a girl, but I don't think they'll reject the opportunity to do so. So be careful."

"I will," Sinead promised.

If she'd just would've kept it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As the summary says, this is based on Hana Yori Dango, a manga a friend of mine told me to read. Even though I never finished it, it did get me into the whole manga/anime/drama craze :P

This will not be an exact copy of the manga, for those who read it and were wondering. For starters, no offense, but I found some events downright stupid (LOL) or strong. So I'll be changing those. And I never got around the ending, so it probably won't be the same.

I'll see if I can update by Monday or so. Expect at least one update per week from my part :) Thanks for checking this out! One of the many new authors in FF,

-Autumn.


	2. Bullyfest at Tiffany's

"Wake up, sweetheart. Time to get ready," a gentle whisper broke through my dreams.

My eyes fluttered open. The first thing I saw was my mother's sweet face smiling down at me.

I managed a groggy smile. Sitting up, I stretched my arms. "Morning, mommy." I gazed at the clock, and my eyes nearly popped out. "It's seven o'clock! Th-the alarm was supposed to ring an hour ago-"

"I disabled it," mom explained, rubbing my back. "Nellie called. She said that Sweetie Pie won't open today, so you won't have to go all the way to the café for breakfast."

"Oh... I've still got to hurry, though. Class begins at eight," I said. Hesitating, I took off my sheets and sourly welcomed the cold. Our house was built with a not-so-good heating system.

My mom nodded. "Still, wear a nice hairstyle today. Or I will tell your dad to eat your share of French toasts."

I gasped, smiling in excitement. "Dad made French toasts?"

My mom's lips curled upwards into a knowing smile. My dad, Arthur, was a great cook. Especially when it came to breakfast. His French toasts were definitely my favorite dish.

"Maybe that pretty French braid you wore for my mom's departing party?" Mom, otherwise known as Hope, suggested.

"Will do," I said.

As she left, I noticed she was already dressed in her cleaning lady's outfit. I was not embarrassed by her job. However, I didn't want people at Kitslore to know that my mom swept the floors of one of the Kabra's many offices full time.

In no time, I was already in my uniform. I gazed at my reflection, brush in hand, as my green eyes inspected my reddish-brown hair. My mom had this crazy idea that my hair could find a husband in Kitslore.

Cue the laughs.

My parents met in ninth grade, and married right after finishing high school. They thought I could do the same. But, besides the fact that I wanted to pursue a career as a cook, they thought that students at Kitslore were humble and caring. Just like them. When the only humble person I knew was Sinead. A week had already gone by, so I was almost sure of that.

After perfecting the hairstyle, my younger brother came sprinting inside. At the same time, he was jumping around like a crazy monkey.

I frowned. "New work-out, Dan?"

My thirteen-year-old brother was now jumping in place. "I don't work out. However, Ninja Cahill-san does."

I resisted the urge to laugh at his face. He was about to turn fourteen in two weeks, so it must've been a mental issue that he believed Dad was part of a secret society, and that when he turned sixteen, he'd be informed he was the chosen ninja lord. "Well, when I steal Dan-kun's breakfast, then it'll be great training for Ninja Cahill-san to not cry in public-"

Before I could finish, Dan had already ran out of the room.

Chuckling, I strapped my bag around my shoulder and followed him to our dining room. It was located right next to our pastel yellow kitchen, so I could hear my dad humming to the tune of Frank Sinatra's Fly Me to the Moon as he finished off his coffee.

As soon as I sat down, Saladin came to greet me. He was our grandmother's pet. However, Grace left for a trip around the world last month with her new husband, so she left Saladin to our care. I smiled at the memory of the wedding.

"Here," I whispered, slipping a piece of toast under the table. The Egyptian Mau was known for his rare tastes. And one of them was Dad's French toasts. I had to keep the exchange secret, though, because my dad wasn't such a fan of sharing food with pampered cats. He loathed Saladin, and Saladin loathed him. Mom said that her deceased dad also loathed cats, and that I'd probably end up marrying a cat-hater, too.

Dad set a box in front of me.

"Oh, you're giving it to her already?" Mom exclaimed, running from the living room/dad's office.

Dan also materialized next to me, grinning from ear to ear.

Dad pushed it toward me. "Open it up, Ames."

I gazed at the light pink box. I smiled in curiosity as I unwrapped the box. I gasped. "No way."

As I retrieved a silky sweater from the box, Mom couldn't contain her excitement. "It's Cashmere!"

The beauty of the royal blue cardigan was overpowered by that piece of information. "_What?_"

My mom worked as a cleaning lady. Dad was fired that summer. And even though he assured me that he could now work on his fantasy novel, I knew that was a problem. We were now depending on savings and Mom's salary. My parents had also made me quit my job at Sweetie Pie, since they wanted me to focus on my studies, so that extra-help was gone. They should have not been spending so much money on a sweater that they could buy for a much lower price in Target or Old Navy.

"I heard there was a color day this Friday," Mom began.

"Two days from now, if my calculations are right," Dad added in his Doc Brown's, from Back to the Future, imitation.

Dan cackled, and I giggled.

"As I was saying," Mom continued, smiling at Dad. "We thought it would be proper if we bought this for such a day at Kitslore. We don't want people laughing at you for wearing clothes that are not designer."

I sighed, pulling the sweater close to me. "Well, it is pretty nice... so I'll accept it. However, please don't go buying such expensive things from now on."

Mom smiled. "Alright."

Five minutes before eight, I was already at school. Sinead ran toward me as soon as she saw me.

"Hurry," she gasped out. "There's a commotion near the lockers."

Sinead ran toward the entrance, where most students were running to. I stood there for a while. Commotion meant P4. And I was in too much of a good mood to feel the bubbling anger inside me whenever I was around them. Sinead, however, was curious to see what was the issue. She rapidly motioned with her hand to follow her.

I stepped up the stairs as quickly as I could. As soon as we were inside, Sinead managed to squirm herself and I through the crowd. I drew in a sharp breath as my eyes landed on the scene in front of me. A redhead was getting out his books from the locker as the P4 circled around him, belittling him with cruel words.

"That's Ned..." I whispered to Sinead. "I don't remember his last name, I don't think he ever revealed it. But he was bullied last month for an entire week by the P4 and the rest of the school. I'm surprised he's back for his stuff."

"Was it too bad?" Sinead asked.

Her eyes were gazing at the same spots as mine were: his scarred eye, arms, and bruises that should've already left.

"He was beat up daily," I answered, biting my lower lip. That, plus the cruel words and taunts.

"How can the school board let that happen?" Sinead inquired. Her voice was shaking with anger, which surprised me.

"They never find out," I replied. "Ian Kabra makes sure that any teacher who knows is paid to keep his or her mouth shut. The students also know not to say anything, because the P4 will be certain to find out."

I heard a snicker from the P4, which prompted me to look. My eyes landed on Ned just in time to see his books being pushed to the ground by Ian.

"Never come back," he threatened, roughly pushing Ned toward the lockers. "Or I'll have your face burst with blood like I did last time."

Ned remained silent. I could see he was frightened, though.

I glanced at Jake. As usual, he was a few steps away from the P4, hands stuffed in pockets, eyes gazing at the ground.

The P4 left after another intimidating glare from Ian. I inspected Ned. He looked humiliated, frightened, and hurt. I looked around, and after making sure that the P4 were gone, I slowly stepped forward.

Sinead gazed up at me, surprised.

Exhaling shakily, I made my way toward Ned. He was crouching on the floor picking up his stuff. Just by helping him, I could get a red card. But unlike the other students, Ned had been nice to me while he was at school.

I bent down and picked up a book, handing it to him.

He gazed at me, surprised. I was sure the entire school was doing the same.

The book was slapped from my hands. By none other than Ian.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! For those who want to start or resume manga reading, I highly recommend them :D If you want, I can give you a few suggestions based on the genre you guys might like. And for those who already read manga... you are awesome!


	3. One Lovely Surprise

"Why feel so generous when you've got nothing to give, scholarship kid?" Ian spat, inching his face closer to mine.

I didn't look up. I couldn't. I felt the color drain out of my face. I tried to keep a quiet life here at Kitslore, but it didn't work.

"Who do you think you are to be defying our orders? Ned here has been singled out for a reason," Ian continued.

I could tell his eyes were flared up even if I was looking at the ground.

_Why should I obey you? Are you the president?_ I wanted to snap back. But if I did, I knew I'd be in trouble. Big trouble. And I had worked too hard for the scholarship and made my parents too pleased to be bullied out of the school.

"You're just a whimp who thinks she's all that for managing to impress the school board," he continued. "In reality, they just felt bad for your mother. Doesn't she spend her entire day sweeping my offices?"

I heard amused snickers. I shut my eyes closed, biting my lower lip. The cat was out of the bag now.

Ian was grinning like a cheshire cat. "I guess that's why you were picking up the mess, because that's what you were destined to do."

More snickers. I remained silent. I was transported back to when I was in elementary school and had kicked a kid's stomach for insulting my mother's job. I remembered when she heard the reason, the words she told me,_ He who laughs last, laughs best_. I tried to stamp those words on my mind to keep my mouth shut that moment.

My ears closed for the strong words that came next.

Not even now do I have a clue of what he said. I only remember they were PG-13 insults, if you could put it that way. But the thing was, I didn't care. All Ian was for me was a blabbering bully who when faced with adversity would only be able to use his temper. I did not even care what the other snobs of the school thought about me, either. So the hurtful words toward me did not mean a thing. And that moment wouldn't have mattered if it weren't for Jake's expression.

He seemed as if he was expecting me to say something, to stand up for myself. He had his lips pressed together, and his jaw was tensed up. It seemed as if he wanted me to shut Ian up.

But all I did was look down.

Ian inched closer. "But I guess all that was inherited from your parents, a good-for-nothing couple. Was that why they married? Because they complimented their useless existence?"

My head snapped up, and I'm sure fury flashed in my eyes. One thing was to humiliate me. Another was to humiliate my parents.

He knew he'd struck gold by insulting my parents. He gazed at the crowd around me. "If someone wants to donate new brooms and mops, I can get you the address so you can deliver them right to their door!"

That prompted a wave of laughter from the crowd, and some even raised their hands.

Ned placed a strong hand on Ian's shoulder. "Enough!"

"Hey, didn't I tell you I'd beat you up if you disrespected me once more?" Ian exclaimed. "Do us all a favor and get the heck out of here!"

I looked away, biting my lower lip. _Do us a favor, and _you_ get out of here! _

The bell finally rang, signaling the beginning of class. It seemed as if Ian had spent hours trying to belittle me. When all it had taken up were five minutes.

Without glancing at me, Ian swiveled around and stomped away. His friends followed behind. The only one who gave me a gaze was Jake, whose face was now emotionless. The usual.

"Hey," I heard Sinead whisper, stepping next to me. "You okay?"

I nodded. I bottled up all the anger inside me. "Yeah, let's head to class."

The rest of the first periods were spent by insulting Ian in my head, wondering why in the world he'd think my parents were useless.

Until it was finally time for break, and I could head over to my usual un-stress spot: the emergency route, a staircase with a beautiful view of a prairie behind the school.

I leaned against the balcony's railway, frowning and ready to exclaim. "_My_ parents are useless? I should say that _yours_ are for raising such a jerk like you, Ian Kab_utt_! And what was that about sending brooms and mops to my house? How about a new brain and an attitude check to _yours_!" With every word, I gripped the railway even tighter. Until I reached my climax, the point where I usually began to calm down. "Idiot! Jerk! Who do you think you are? Someday, you'll get a lesson! And you'll see what a wonderful thing karma is!"

"Someday you will too, for waking me up daily whenever I try to rest."

I gasped, my face as pale as a sheet of paper.

That was Jake.

I turned around, and my eyes widened. He was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, a book in hand. His penny brown eyes were glued to me.

"Funny, how you come here and insult us, talking about how someday we'll get it from you," he began, standing up. "But when faced with an opportunity, your lips are sealed shut."

I remained silent with my breath caught in my throat. How long had he been hearing me? I spent at least two breaks each week in the balcony insulting the P4 and their bullying ways. It was the only way I could keep quiet.

As if reading my thoughts, he answered. "Ever since school began, I've been retreating to this area to sleep. Sadly, twice a week I'm woken up by screaming."

A rush of color reddened my face.

He was now taking steps toward me. "Amy-"

He knew my name.

_He knew my name._

"You sort of disappointed me today," he told me, leaning his back on the railway. "I thought there was gonna be some kind of show."

I looked down.

"Instead, it was only one-sided," Jake continued. He gazed at his watch. "There isn't much break left."

I blinked.

He gazed at me. "Look for another place to vent."

And he left.

I let out a breath I didn't know was holding. I never thought I'd hear the usually quiet and calm Jake talk so much. Especially to me. After all, I'd heard that there were days in which he wouldn't talk to his friends and just listen.

I gazed at the door Jake had exited through.

No matter how much I admired him...

I would not search for another place to vent. He'd just have to put up with me.

I smiled, looking forward at the next time I'd come here. I noticed he was reading some Jules Verne, maybe I could somehow talk to him about that?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just thought I should answer some questions:

mollyhunt0: Well, it isn't really book. It's a manga, so I'm not sure if they sell those at Barnes and Noble. I don't live in any place with such bookstores, so I don't know. They don't even sell any kind of manga where I live, so I usually settle for the online versions (plus I don't know Japanese to read the originals :P). However, I do know that there are some stores that sell translated manga. I'm not sure if Hana Yori Dango is available, though.

The-Hot-Head: Yeah, that's what I was going for :) Rest assured, though, this is definitely an Amian. And Amy will soon snap some sense into Ian... just not in this chapter.


	4. The Red Card

"That was very brave of you," Sinead told me.

I stopped eating. "What?"

"Helping out that kid from the hallway yesterday," she replied.

I set my fork down. "Oh, that."

"I'd never would've done that," she admitted. "Especially after that thing of the red card."

I smiled. At least someone thought my actions were brave. Unlike Jake, who had expressed his disappointment. Last night, though, I promised myself that if I ever came across an opportunity, I'd make sure to give Ian a piece of my mind.

"By the way, tomorrow's the color day," Sinead announced excitedly. "Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"My parents bought me this pretty dress," I told her, shrugging.

Sinead grinned. "Oh, I'd love to see you in a dress. You're really pretty, you know? And I'm sure that all dolled up, you'd look even better."

I grinned truthfully. "Thanks, Sinead."

"It's the truth," she replied. She picked up her tray. "I'd better-"

I gasped as she crashed into a tall guy.

Ian.

The whole cafeteria went silent as the plates all landed on the ground. I gulped. Ian's uniform was full of left-overs now. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn't so pleased about that.

"Excuse me," he began, flicking off a piece of chicken. "But what's your name?"

Sinead was at loss of words.

"What's your name?" Ian demanded, stronger.

"S-sinead," she whispered, looking dow.

"Sinead," Ian repeated. "Feels ugly on my tongue."

I looked down at my food.

"Did you know that this uniform was custom-made to fit my regulations?" he continued, hissing at the redhead.

Sinead shook her head. I could tell she was about to burst into tears.

"I'm s-sorry," she whispered, not daring to look up.

Jonah looked uncomfortable. "Ian, cut her some slack, would ya? She's new-"

"Did anyone ask for your opinion?" Ian spat.

I silently gasped, and so did the rest of the school. He'd never treated roughly or raised his voice at one of his crew.

From the corner of my eye I spotted Jake, already sitting at their usual spot. He was watching the scene unfold from afar.

Jonah looked away.

"Here's the thing," Ian began. "I believe in something that goes along the lines of an eye for an eye."

Sinead drew in a dry sob. She was clearly scared. I wanted to do something. I truly did. But I felt myself glued to the seat.

"I'll have to spill my food all over you," he continued. "Of course, that won't really pay for this uniform. But laughing at your chicken-covered self might make me reconsider giving you a red card."

The students gasped and murmured in shock.

Ian held up his tray, ready to spill it all over Sinead.

My friend.

My friend, who looked so vulnerable and ready to break in pieces.

As soon as the tray was about to tip over, I jumped up, slamming my palms against the table.

"_Stop!_" I exclaimed, flaring with anger.

Ian obeyed, turning to look at me with shock. Even Sinead had mustered to raise her head up. Her eyes were sparkling with surprise.

"Please," I whispered, looking down. I managed to calm myself down. "She... I distracted her. It was not her fault."

The entire school remained silent for a few minutes. For me, though, it seemed like hours.

"Fine," he said, moving away from Sinead. He walked toward me. "You're the girl from before, right? The idiot who was helping out Ned with his stuff?"

I silently nodded, looking down.

He chuckled, smirking. "Then I'll be spilling two trays of food all over you."

My head snapped up as Ian demanded Hamilton's. He wordlessly handed Ian his tray.

"You'll be paying for both your actions and your friend's," he announced.

The words came out before I could contain them. "No."

Cue the gasps.

"What?" Ian bluntly asked.

I stood up straighter. His shock made me surge with strength. "I said no."

Ian laughed, clearly amused. "And what will you do?"

All of Ian's brutalities flashed in my mind.

He deserved what was coming next.

I pushed the trays toward him, making the food spill all over him.

"Gah!" Ian exclaimed, jumping up. He looked disgusted.

Sinead's green eyes were wide, and so were the rest of the school's.

"You'll see," Ian hissed, pushing me.

I managed to steady myself, not letting my feet waver.

As Ian stomped out of the cafeteria, followed by his minions, Jake stood up. He gazed at me with a smile and followed Ian.

No matter how many angry looks were thrown at me that minute. How many pitiful glances, or ones of admirations. Jake's proud smile had made me feel like I'd done the correct thing.

Until the next day.

I was 'all dolled up', like Sinead had said. But people weren't looking at me because my dress was pretty. People were looking at me because they knew what was coming next.

With each step I took, people moved out of the way, letting me pass. They all stared at me as I stopped in front of my locker.

I raised my chin up defiantly. I wasn't going to let myself down because of a jerk.

I opened the locker.

And there it was.

The red card.

"Amy Cahill, Junior from Class B has gotten a red card!" everybody began to announce.

I could only stare at it. Until I felt the first egg break on my back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** sorry that this chapter is short. I just didn't want to add too many things in. Plus, this was sort of written in a rush. I don't have much time to spare nowadays, but I didn't want to leave you guys without an update for a long time.

JesseCPK: yup, they are. I thought that having her parents would be better than Nellie and Fiske for this scenario.

AUniqueGirl: glad someone caught the reference! I love Sara Shepard's works.

Volcanic Lily: Of course! Jake will have a very important role in here, after all.

Serika Ootori: Yay, so I'm not the only one who has heard of it!

Rhetorically Yours: Well, sort of... you'll see ;)


End file.
